


Overheard

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Dean confronts you about what he'd overheard last night





	Overheard

Dean entered the kitchen with a shit eating grin. “Good morning, guys,” he said and sat down opposite you and Sam. 

“Morning,” Sam said, frowning at his brothers. 

You simply huffed. It was way too early to phrase a comprehensive sentence. 

“Sammy, would you leave and Y/N alone for, let’s say, a couple of hours?” Dean asked, his smile still in place. 

“What? Dude, I’m eating and-”

“Sammy...” Dean said and gave him a meaningful look. 

You didn’t even bother to look up from your breakfast, knowing they were having one of their silent conversations you’d never understand. 

“Right,” Sam said eventually and got up. “See you in a couple of hours then.” 

Dean waited until he heard the garage door close before he continued. “So, I’ve heard you have the hots for me.” 

Dean was lucky that your mouth was empty at the moment, or you would have spewed everything over the table and probably him as well. Your head snapped up, your eyes wide. Your heart was beating rapidly. How the hell did he find out? No one knew about it, expect Sam and he would never betray you like this. 

“I overhead you and Sammy last night,” Dean explained before you even asked. “You know, you should make sure to properly close the door, before you spill the beans.” 

You were pretty sure you were having a panic attack, right then and there. All this time you tried your best to keep your feelings for the older Winchester hidden, because you knew he didn’t feel the same and you were afraid of being rejected and making things awkward. And know he was sitting here, talking about your secret like other people talk about the weather. 

His smile was slipping off his face when he noticed your distress. “Hey sweetheart,” he leaned over the table and took your hand in his. “It’s okay. I’ve the same feelings for you. I never thought you would ever feel the same and, damn, I couldn’t wait to talk to you.” 

“You- you feel the same?” you breathed, not daring to hope. 

“Why do you think I ask Sammy to leave us alone for a couple of hours? Come on, I’m gonna show you how much you mean to me,” he said and pulled you out of the chair, when you still didn’t move, not believing this was actually happening, and lead you down the hallway.


End file.
